sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliane Galrauch
**Formerly known as Eliane Roberts. This character is now deceased and permanently retired. =Physical Description= Eliane seems to have a great sense of calm around her. She carries herself in a dignified manner, for an undead, and is always dressed modestly. Her once bright red hair is now a dingy shadow of what it used to be, and leather straps criss-cross her face, covering her eyes. However, she appears to be more recently deceased. Her limbs, face, et cetera are still largely in tact. Her most notable feature, though, is the gentle smile that she seemingly has at the ready for everyone she comes across. =Personality= Leaning more towards being a peace-keeper, Eliane always tries to find a happy medium for any fight she comes across. As she believes that the Light is love, she attempts to follow in the path of showing everyone warmth and courtesy, helping anyone she comes across that is even remotely in need. She always has and always will gladly lay down her life to protect her friends. She considers them to be the greatest treasure in the world. =Likes= Friends, toys, helping people, cute animals, books, doing research. Weapons of Choice: Staff, wand and the Light and Shadow =Dislikes= Anything she can't help “fix”. Pet Peeves: People being mean for no reason. =Fears and Flaws= For a while, she was deathly afraid of the human warlock, Vissic. However, after more recent events, she has overcome that fear. It is now unclear what, precisely, she is still afraid of. Her weakness, however, would be her unwillingness to hurt others, or to allow her friends to be hurt. =History= Life Eliane Roberts was born the youngest of six children to a farming family in the countryside surrounding Lordaeron. She grew up sheltered from the world, yet always very curious as to her surroundings. In her early teens, she briefly met and befriended the Mandate sisters, Katrene and Mosura, but as fate would have it, she lost track of them shortly afterwards. When the Scourge menace took over her family's lands, she was the only one to escape alive – few know the details of this ordeal. It is something that, to this day, she has difficulty speaking of. However, what is known is that a paladin found her and took her to the safety of Southshore. She was then taken on to Northshire Abbey, where she grew into a young adult and priestess, if still rather sheltered from the outside world. Upon finally being deemed ready to embark on her own, Eliane began taking her favorite pass time – research – to a new level as she sought out the information and history the books she so loved did not contain. Her friends and colleges quickly grew as she began traversing Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Some to note were her best friend, Bailie “Boom Boom” Bevelgear, a gnome warrior who'd dropped out of Engineering School, Dreyvon Silverburg, a human mage and accomplished tactician, and Caedon “Stabra” Baenhollow, a rather shady rogue that most would never have thought she'd befriend. As time passed, those three friends became her constant companions in traveling, adventures and laid back evenings. More so, however, the seeds of love began to sew between Eliane and Dreyvon. When the Burning Legion began to pour through the Dark Portal and, her then guild leader, Kurohane, called for the able-bodied members of the guild to go forth and repel them, her friends had to practically sit on Eliane to keep her from going out to heal the wounded and aid in any other way she could. Finally, only a direct order from Kurohane was able to keep the head-strong girl out of harm's way, knowing that she would be no match for the demons that were pouring forth. Irritated by her inability to help, even weeks after the Dark Portal had opened for people to pass through, Eliane got a rather mad idea up her sleeve. She knew, from what her guild mates had told her, that the fighting on the other side of the portal was still fierce, and that there were constantly injured people being brought into Honor Hold. One night, while her friends and guild mates were largely wrapped up in their own comings and goings, Eliane managed to slip out and made her way to the Blasted Lands. The constant parade of people coming in and out of the portal made for easy hiding and she found herself, quite surprisingly, in Outland in short order. However, she had never seen such battle as was being fought there, and in her panic of possibly being caught, skirted around it and into the relentless span of Hellfire Peninsula. Unbeknownst to her, Dreyvon had gotten word that she'd been seen heading towards the Blasted Lands. Panicked that the girl who'd been slowly taking over his heart was marching to her death, the mage took off after her, praying that he'd be in time to bring her back to safety. When he found her, she was running from a demonic boar and did not see the Fel Reaver that was bearing down on her. The last memory she had of her flight was hearing Dreyvon calling her name in horror right before the world went black. She awoke some weeks later on Aldor Rise, weak and still heavily injured, despite the healing that had been granted to her in her comma. She was told, simply, that an undead warrior, who she later learned was Katrene (much to her shock, joy and dismay), had brought her to Shattrath City after she was found nearly dead in Hellfire. Dreyvon was never found. It took her another couple of months to recover under the Aldor's care before, finally, she was sent back through the portal to Stormwind, with the assurance that she would be welcomed back into the city when she was stronger. Upon her return to the Cathedral of Light, her trainers made their displeasure with her choices quite clear. Though she was never directly forced or punished in any manner, her desire to please others was played upon to keep her under thumb as her trainers pried her for information about Shattrath and the Naaru. Alas, they found her lack of knowledge highly disappointing and began to slacken up. It was then that she was finally reunited with Stabra, though there was still no sign of Dreyvon and Bailie had vanished in her absence. As her only close friend left in the world, Eliane quickly took to hanging around with Stabra and his gang of bandits as much as she could. Needless to say, the Cathedral did not look kindly upon her choice of companions and began to bring her under thumb again. Fearing loosing the only person she had left in the world, she moved out of her dormitory room in the Cathedral and began trying to truly find her own way. As time passed, Eliane began to fall in love with Stabra – a love she was sure would never be returned to her. When she learned of his latest girlfriend's jealousy, and murderous temperament, she left for Kalimdor and began doing what work she could to help the area surrounding Feathermoon Stronghold. However, after a while, she began to become restless, and started making trips with various people to the Scarlet Monastery in Tirisfal Glade. After several such trips, she began to develop a persistent cough that she could not seem to cleanse herself of. The Transition On one fateful night, Feathermoon Stronghold came under attack by a group of sin'dorei and undead. Not being much good for fighting, she turned her attentions to attempting to keep the sentinels standing. The rogue who was with them managed to sneak up behind her, and would have ended her there if not for one of the sentinels intervening herself between Elie and the sin'dorei. Another of the sentinels cried for her to escape, and she fled from Feathermoon, unknowingly leaving behind her treasured keepsake locket – an heirloom of her grandmother's that Stabra had helped her retrieve from her family's farm in Tirisfal Glade almost a year before - that had been ripped from her neck in the attack. Her escape was not to be so easy, though. As she sped towards the water, a warlock's felhunter cut off the healing spell she had been attempting to cast on herself, rendering her silent. By the time she made it to shore again, she was already near death and her voice had yet to return to her. For almost a full day she wandered lost in the woods of Feralas, managing to hold on to her life by force of will alone. Her efforts were for not. In the end, it was not her poorly bandaged wounds that killed her, but the spread of the Plague through her weakened body. She was only aware of small flickering visions every so often after she had, by conventional standards, died. A bear sniffing at her and then lumbering away. A gnome poking her with a stick. A yeti skirting wide of her. And an undead warlock kneeling at her side, then lifting her onto the back of his felsteed, softly speaking words of comfort that were beyond her comprehension. Undeath She awoke in Deathknell, in the same state of confusion that all undead wake in. Her welcome was cold and unfeeling, the denizens of the small town quickly putting her to work. Worst of all, in her estimations, was the fact that she was now blind. Her affinity with both the Light and Shadow granted her a strange sort of vision, allowing her to see either their powers, or their lesser, more conventional representations. The world was a wash of gray, and the bright colors she had so loved in life would never touch her gaze again. She moved on through her trials in those safer parts of Tirisfal Glades, but soon found herself faced with the lands she had first been born in. The more she learned of what the Forsaken were doing in the area, the more uncomfortable she became about assisting them. Before long, she had managed to find her way into Silvermoon City. Eliane traveled between the two cities with growing frequency as she grew stronger, often returning to Undercity for her training. As she did so, however, over and over again, she came face to face with the people who had been at the battle of Feathermoon. A cold, uncaring woman named Sheyarah; a polite and very formal paladin named Asinity Daes'vega; the eccentric but nice Maestro. And the kind, gentle, caring warlock who's felhunter had silenced her, who had been her rescuer after her death, and who now took her under his wing to offer her guidance through her coming trials and adjustments, Archeon Ulthwé Galrauch. In the days that followed, she slowly began to find her footing again, so to speak, and started pursuing her former causes – helping those around her and shedding the Light into every dark corner she could find. She managed to receive a portal to Shattrath from a kindly pair of sin'dorei and Forsaken that took a bit of pity on her, and thusly reclaimed her old rooms on Aldor Rise. However, when after kneeling before A'dal and dedicating herself to the Light once more through the Naaru... She was faced with a Shadow of her past, a cruel, monovalent human warlock by the name of Vissic. He took great pleasure in toying with her before she finally managed to escape back to Undercity. She knew what would come next. The man had always taken great joy in playing on Stabra's emotions to manipulate him, and as she feared, the next night, in the Dead Scar, her old love and friend found her. As per his requirements to the Retribution of Arathor – a guild who's colors she had once worn as well, and who was set against the scourge and Forsaken both – he cut her down, all the while sobbing. Asinity happened upon her some short time later and brought her back to undeath. (And for this she has secretly come to revere him as her hero.) Under his careful protection, she was escorted back to Silvermoon, where she met up with Archeon and later Maestro. Some months later, Vissic once more attempted to come after her and set Stabra against her. Using a curse to take control of the human rogue's actions, the warlock forced Eliane and her new champion, Jadrien, to fight against her former love. Through her abilities with the Light, she managed to break the spell over Stabra and they turned on Vissic. He managed to escape at the last moment with a slit throat and has not been heard from since. As time passed, Eliane and Archeon grew closer and close to one another. When she was finally strong enough to be called upon by the Bronzed Dragon Flight to assist in the Caverns of Time, she was unexpectedly faced with a large part of her past being thrust in her face. To help her through this, and also due to the deep love they held for each other, Archeon officially adopted Eliane as his daughter, thusly changing her name to Eliane Galrauch. =Artwork= Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Priest